Blame It On The Alcohol
by Malfoycest
Summary: Prequel to "Consequences" Sebastian decides that it's a good idea to sneak off of campus to get drunk and his boyfriend is less than thrilled when he finds him sneaking back in. (D/s overtones, general kinkiness, rated just in case)


Sebastian Smythe stumbles through the library drunkenly, knowing that he needed to be back in bed before Hunter's morning run. Sebastian groans and cradles his head, propping against a bookcase.

He'd succeeded in sneaking in and out of Dalton and his fake ID had held up without question at the club he'd went to but he knew that his boyfriend (and Dominant) would be pissed off beyond belief if he found out.

Sebastian takes a step forward but falls into a table, his head smacking against a chair on his way down. It didn't help that it was dark on top of being falling-down drunk. He was lucky he'd managed to drive back to Dalton without getting into a wreck.. Another thing he didn't want Hunter finding out about.

Sebastian gives a soft whine and sits up, his eyes widening when he sees the door open and the light coming off of someone's phone.

Sebastian quickly crawls behind a bookcase, not needing one of them to rat him out. Expulsion wasn't exactly a choice option either.

Who the hell would be at the /library/ of all places this late at night - well, early in the morning, anyway.

Sebastian takes a quick peek and his eyes widen at the sight and he barely stifles an "oh shit" at the revelation of who it was: Hunter fucking Clarington.

Sebastian tries to stand, hoping to slip out unnoticed, not bothering to think that Hunter already knew he wasn't in bed - Hunter and Sebastian shared a dorm room, after all. However, Sebastian's coordination wasn't the best and he falls again with a thud and a soft cry.

Hunter turns around at the sound, his eyes narrowing slightly. Having been used to a military school schedule, he'd often wake up early to run and work out and today was no different, though he'd woken up a bit earlier than usual and decided to go to the library for a while. However, the sound of someone falling had definitely gotten his attention.. And the cry sounded oddly familiar.

He'd known Sebastian wasn't in bed but he didn't know where the other boy had gotten off to. Hunter pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, stepping over to the source of the sound, shining his phone onto the floor and revealing a disoriented-looking Sebastian.

Sebastian gives his boyfriend a weak smile, though he can tell that Hunter isn't exactly thrilled to be finding him like this.

"Sebastian, where the hell were you?" Hunter hisses, but the smell of smoke and cheap booze give him his answer.

"Sebastian, are you fucking crazy? Hunter grabs Sebastian by the collar and pulls him to his feet, only to have Sebastian fall into Hunter's arms and grip him for support.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hunter snaps and Sebastian groans, his head throbbing.

"Stap yellowing ah me!" Sebastian's words are slurred and Hunter knows he's drunk.

"I have half a mind to bend you over this table and punish you here." Hunter threatens and Sebastian flinches slightly.

"Hun'er, nah, don't!" Sebastian murmurs, pressing his lips to Hunter's neck suddenly.

"Love me instead." Sebastian purrs. Hunter tugs him off.

"You're drunk, Sebastian, and I'm not fucking you while you're drunk." Hunter's voice is stern and Sebastian almost laughs at how casual the other boy says what he does.

"Why naht?" Sebastian pouts but is silenced from a glare from Hunter.

"You're in no shape to walk, Sebastian." Hunter says. Sebastian shrugs.

"You cahn't carry me, Hun'er." Sebastian mumbles.

"Who the fuck said I was carrying you? Lean on me." Hunter rolls his eyes. Sebastian glares but complies, leaning on Hunter as they make their way back to the room.

Sebastian falls into Hunter's bed, reaching out for Hunter expectantly. Hunter scowls.

"I'm not going to hug or kiss you, you reek of alcohol." Hunter growls, much to Sebastian's disappointment.

"Get out of my bed, Smythe." Hunter snaps and Sebastian knows that he's pissed off. Sebastian bites his lip and stumbles over to his own bed, eying the Warbler captain longingly.

"Hun'er, I'm sorry." Sebastian mutters, sounding slightly more sober than before.

"You're sorry you got caught." Hunter's voice is cold. Sebastian looks down.

"Sebastian, what the hell were you thinking? Imagine if anyone other than me had caught you!" Hunter says incredulously.

"Hunter..." Sebastian chews on his lip.

"Don't "Hunter" me. I'm not happy with you, Sebastian." Hunter snaps and Sebastian lowers his head, feeling guilty.

"Are you going to punish me?" Sebastian asks, even though it's a no brainer. Hunter arches a brow.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?" At the question, Sebastian flushes. He'd recklessly jeopardized his life and future.. But he'd be damned if he'd let Hunter know he was right.

"No." Sebastian snaps. Hunter sneers.

"I'm 17 and I can do whatever I want, Clarington." Sebastian hisses. Hunter glares.

"Shut up, Smythe." Hunter snaps, causing Sebastian to flinch slightly. Hunter only ever called him "Smythe" if he was angry.

"Do I need to keep you on a fucking leash? I go to sleep and when I wake up, I find you stumbling around after you were God knows where. Did you ever think that /I'd/ be stressed?" Hunter says, his eyes narrowed.

"EVERYTHING IS NOT ABOUT YOU!" Sebastian's voice is shrill and Hunter groans, knowing that if Sebastian kept yelling, he'd wake Jeff or Nick or Wes or one of the others up. Hunter stalks over to Sebastian and before Sebastian can come up with a clever retort, Hunter slaps him across the face and grabs his wrists firmly.

Sebastian hears the slap before he feels it and he gives a soft yelp of surprise, unable to rub his cheek because Hunter was holding his wrists. Hunter had smacked him before but it wasn't something that happened too often. Sebastian gazes up at the other boy with wide eyes.

"I'd say the same thing to you," growls Hunter, "though I doubt you'd listen." With that, Hunter releases his wrists and and storms back over to his own bed.

Sebastian curls up and rubs his cheek, whimpering softly. He hated to admit that Hunter - or anyone - was right and he was wrong but he knew Hunter was telling the truth.

At the sound of Sebastian's whimpers, Hunter's heart softens and he has the urge to go and cradle the other boy but Hunter knows he doesn't deserve it and that it wouldn't be wise to encourage bad behavior.

"Hunter?" Sebastian calls out timidly. Hunter sighs tiredly.

"Go to sleep, Sebastian." He mumbles.

(A/N: What did you guys think? I'd love some reviews! Anything particular anyone would like to see in the upcoming chapter(s)? Hunter is a big meanie, hehe)


End file.
